Powerful Magic
by Divess
Summary: Strange things are going on with Draco Malfoy. An unexpected and unwelcome Hermione Granger has been chasing him down, blaming him for…something. Draco doesn't know what the appearances are about. To save his sanity he has to find out. Drama/Mystery. AU. OOC. T. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

Strange things are going on with Draco Malfoy. An unexpected and unwelcome Hermione Granger has been chasing him down blaming him for…something. He doesn't know what the appearances are about. To save his sanity he has to find out. Drama/Mystery. AU. OOC. T. Dramione. 2 chapters.

**Story Note: **Powerful Magic was supposed to be an entry for a challenge/competition but I mucked up the required parameters so I'm posting it as a regular story.

**Powerful Magic: Chapter 1**

For the third night in a row Draco sat bolt upright in his bed to find Hermione Granger standing at the bottom of his bed pointing her finger and accusing him of….. Draco didn't actually know what she was accusing him of because she never came right out with it. All she would say was it's your fault Malfoy. It's your fault.

Tonight had been different. Tonight the know it all Mudblood had come right up to the side of the bed, pointed a finger in his face and told him he needed to get his arse in gear because time was running out.

Draco jumped up and used his wand to turn on the light in his room. Like the two previous nights, he searched his room convinced Hermione had tracked him down all the way to Thailand where he'd taken up residence shortly after the war. He didn't care for Thailand, but for the time being, Thailand was where his mother and father insisted he stay.

Draco continued looking around the room. He checked the bathroom and the closet. As foolish as it seemed, Draco checked under the bed. Finding no sign of Hermione Granger, he sat on the side of his bed running his hands through his hair.

"What in bloody hell is going on? I'm going to have a discussion with my father. That bloody witch has put some kind of spell on me. He will have her arse for it. Filthy Mudblood."

Spitting his venom while pretending he was full of bravado hadn't done Draco any good. He still felt creepy shivers running down his back. Hermione Granger had broken into his rooms.

Draco was pissed off yet frightened at the same time. Not that he would tell that to his father. He was Draco Malfoy. Nothing was supposed to frighten him. Be that as it may. He sat up in bed for the balance of the night peering into every corner.

/*/

The first thing in the morning, Draco pulled out a quill and parchment to write his father. He wanted to move somewhere other than Thailand. Somewhere Granger's magic couldn't find him. He'd fix the bint. Perhaps his father would allow him to move to one his properties in…. Draco stopped writing in mid sentence. He wasn't a coward. If Hermione Granger was trying to get even with him for the things he'd done during the war, she would have to do a little better than scaring him in his bed. Throwing the quill and parchment aside, Draco made a decision. He was going back to London to set this bint straight. Hermione Granger might be a powerfully magic witch, but he was determined to beat her at her own game.

Something strange occurred to Draco. Granger had sounded frustrated. As crazy as it was, she had accosted him three nights in a row and three nights in a row nothing had come of it. He didn't know what she wanted. She was either mistaken or out of her mind. Knowing the Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, Draco was absolutely sure the witch would keep coming back until she got what she wanted. Additionally, he felt there was something more going on. Granger had seemed only strong enough to confront him, but not strong enough to throw any hexes or curses. If she had been strong enough, he probably would have been dragged back to London at the point of her wand by now. He had to get back to London to find out what this was all about.

On his own, Draco made portkey arrangements which would land him in London in a matter of days. His mother and father wouldn't be pleased, but he planned to stand by his decision without letting his parents know he was being driven from his hidey hole by Hermione Granger.

Draco had been right in one. His parents weren't pleased that he had chosen to come back to London. However, he was of age. So no matter how foolish they found his wishes. They would have to abide by them.

/*/

One of the first things Draco had done was make discreet inquiries about the whereabouts of the Mudblood. Draco caught himself the first time he thought that word. He was back in Britain. It wouldn't do for him to be throwing the word Mudblood around. If the truth be told, he didn't even like the word anymore. It was just one of those rubbish words which had been ingrained in him from birth. It wouldn't do at all. He wouldn't make discreet inquiries about the Mudblood. He would make discreet inquiries about Hermione Granger.

Draco soon found that finding out about Granger was easier said than done. There wasn't any news about her anywhere. Nothing in the papers or magazines and nary a hint of gossip. Draco laid out a fair few Galleons in his search for information about Hermione. But all those galleons hadn't garnered him much more than a scant whisper that she had decided to take some well deserved time away.

Draco hadn't believed the whisper. There was something Granger blamed him for. There was something she wanted him to fix. How in bloody hell could he fix something if she wasn't around to tell him what it was. Fuck.

Draco knew his only recourse would be to approach Granger's friends which would be dangerous enough. Then letting her name come off his lips might provoke them to attack. Draco didn't want to be attacked. Neither did he want Hermione Granger turning up in his bedroom for the rest of his life.

After a few more discreet inquiries which had come to nothing, Draco Owled Harry Potter to request an appointment. Draco hoped Potter would direct him to Hermione. As far as consequences, he would have to take what came.

However, before Draco received a response from Harry, Hermione somehow managed to get into his bedroom in Malfoy Manor. She thanked him for coming home. Then quickly told him he'd better get to work or suffer her wrath.

That night, Draco had been bold enough to ask what was it she expected him to do. But Hermione was gone before he could get the words fully out of his mouth. That was also the night he began searching through the books in the Malfoy Library. He wanted to know what bit of magic allowed a witch to trespass through the strongest of wards.

/*/

Draco didn't find anything relative to the powerful magic needed to do the things Hermione was doing, but promised himself he would keep looking. Even the best promises sometimes go awry which is what happened when Draco received a message from Harry Potter. Harry would see him that afternoon at 2:00 pm.

/*/

Even though Draco was purported to be as welcome at the Ministry as any other citizen, Harry asked him to hand over his wand to prevent any trouble. Draco had not resisted. He presented his wand before taking the chair Harry pointed to. For several seconds, the atmosphere was heavy with unsaid words as the wizards glared at each other.

Harry broke the silence by asking Draco why he was there.

Knowing from that point on, he was in danger of being thrown bodily from the building or worse. Draco sat up straighter and revealed the reason for his visit.

Harry glared even more as he listened to Draco tell some bullshit story about Hermione. There was no way Hermione could or would go near Malfoy. Never mind turn up in his bedroom.

"Are you really going to sit there with a straight face and tell me Hermione Granger came to your rooms to threaten you? Are you fucking serious Malfoy? I took this appointment because you said it was important. Yet here I sit listening to fucking bullshit. Why don't you get the hell out of here before I forget I'm a Ministry employee and hex you good and proper. Leave now."

Draco remained in his seat. "I don't make jokes Potter nor would I be foolish enough to come here with nonsense. Hermione Granger believes I caused something and she wants me to fix it. I don't know what that thing is or I would attempt to fix it. If only to keep her from scaring the shit out of me."

Harry leaned back in the chair and stared at Draco. With his own ears he had just heard Draco Malfoy admit to being frightened. By Hermione Granger no less. The story didn't make sense, but Harry was intrigued. "I believe you may think you've seen Hermione. But that's just not possible."

Harry didn't quite know why, but decided he would let Malfoy see Hermione, if only to prove a point. Gesturing for Draco to follow him, Harry led Draco to the lifts. When they were outside the Ministry, Harry touched Draco on the arm and turned into Apparition.

/*/

Draco was gagging when they landed. He hated Side Along Apparition. "A warning next time Potter. Please."

A smirking Harry simply glanced at Draco and pointed a finger in the direction of an old storefront which reminded Draco of the entrance to St Mungo's.

"Just where are we Potter? It looks like the Scottish Highlands."

"That's because it is the Scottish Highlands. Follow me and be quiet."

Draco followed along quietly as Harry easily stepped through a boarded up door. Draco stepped in behind Harry to find himself in some kind of lab.

Harry stopped at a large desk, speaking so softly to the wizard Draco couldn't hear what was said. Without explanation, Harry handed Draco a badge which read visitor. Following Harry's lead, Draco affixed the badge to the front of his robes.

They took the lift to the fourth floor where Harry greeted the healer on duty. Obviously familiar with Harry, the wizard nodded and quickly glanced at Draco's badge.

Draco's curiosity was getting the better of him. Hermione Granger working in some out of the way lab just didn't make sense. Draco thought he remembered her being touted as a top Auror. Obviously things had changed.

Draco's mind was pulled off Hermione's profession as it landed on what he could expect when he met her face to face. She might try to curse him for old times sake. Then Harry stopped at door 419 which looked to Draco to be a patient's room.

What was this all about?

Harry pushed open the door calling out. "Visitors."

Draco who was directly behind Harry couldn't see who Harry was speaking to. All he could see was a small figure lying as still as death in a sea of white sheets.

Harry turned to look Draco in the face as he walked over to touch the patient's face and smooth down her unruly hair. "So tell me again Malfoy how Hermione Granger is using powerful magic to enter your home to threaten you. Hermione has been very ill for over a year. It's just been in the last week that her body began to fail. The healers have done all they can. All they can do now is keep her comfortable."

Draco couldn't believe what Harry was saying. This witch had come to him four times which was impossible if she had been ill all this time. Draco couldn't take his eyes off the tiny, deathly pale witch in the bed. "Do you mind if I ask what happened? The last I heard she was in top form earning all kind of accolades from the Minister."

"Hermione was her own worst enemy," said Harry sadly. "Most of our team along with other friends recognized the changes in her. But anytime anyone asked after her health, she would brush off their concern telling them she felt fine. Then came several incidents where she couldn't hold up her end of a mission. Even then Hermione wouldn't admit she was ill, blaming her inability to perform on long hours and not eating right. There came a point where I had to put her on limited duty which pissed her off to no end. It nearly came down to wands that day. I think she knew she was sick, but was too stubborn to admit it. A month ago she got so sick she had to be hospitalized. She was adamant about not going to St Mungo's where anyone could gawk at her in her weakened state. So she settled on this out of the way place. It may not look it, but it is the most cutting edge medical facility in Great Britain. Much further ahead than St Mungo's. The healers have no idea what caused this. They know something is interfering with her lungs. There are unknown growths in the lining which covers the lungs. Their treatments and potions haven't helped and Hermione is losing ground. It is now down to end of life treatment."

Although it sounded silly to his own ears. Draco remarked it had been exactly a week ago Hermione first came to his rooms.

"Enough about her coming to your rooms Malfoy," growled Harry. "You do see Hermione lying there barely breathing and unable to move. If a witch is sneaking into your rooms, it isn't Hermione."

"I'm not trying to be obstinate Potter. It was Granger. She was in my room last night. She thanked me for coming back to Britain and ended by telling me I'd better fix things or suffer her wrath. We may never have been friends, but I don't want to see her die. I just don't know what to fix. I'm stymied. Would you mind if I stay with her for a bit?"

Although he was surprised, Harry agreed. "Because I know you cannot do her any harm, I'll allow you to stay. I promise that you can sit here all afternoon Malfoy, but Hermione will not recognize you and she will not speak. It is good of you to offer to keep her company. Keep your badge with you. I'll advise the staff you will be here for a while."

Reaching into his robes, Harry pulled out Draco's wand and handed it to him before leaving the room.

"Thank you Potter." Draco mumbled softly to the closed door.

/*/

Draco couldn't believe this. Hermione Granger was dying and no one knew why. In this climate after the war, most people wouldn't say the words, Voldemort, Dark Wizards or Dark Magic out loud. No one wanted to be shunned or find themselves locked up in Azkaban. However, that is exactly where Draco's mind had gone. Dark Magic.

Draco leaned back and closed his eyes. He was thinking nonsense. Harry Potter and his friends must surely have checked if this illness was something brought on by a hex, curse or spell from the war. Perhaps, so much time had passed since the end of the war, no one thought to look back. Additionally, Hermione had hidden her illness for so long it would have been even harder to connect her illness with something war related.

Draco wasn't one of her friends. He knew there were all sorts of curses and spells that could have been thrown at her during the war and not manifest themselves until months or even years later. His Aunt Bellatrix used to call them the _Dying On Their Feet _curses. Once these particular spells were cast, the receiver could walk around not knowing they had been cursed and were dying on their feet. Draco knew Harry would not care to hear his opinion, but he would at least have to try.

Draco walked over to Hermione's bed and reflected on their history. They had hated each other for so long. It had all been down to blood and what he'd been taught. Purebloods were better than anyone. Mudbloods counted for nothing. Gazing down at the dying witch, Draco realized if this had happened to him he too would be lying in a bed dying. Having pure blood wouldn't do anything to save him. Fucking stupid beliefs.

Draco reached down to push a bit of hair out of Hermione's face and noticed her lips were severely parched. Stepping outside the room, Draco looked around for a healer. He needed to find out if he could give Hermione some water. The healer he found gave Draco some moistened sponges that could be rubbed across Hermione's lips while cautioning Draco that a drink of water could possibly have choked Hermione to death. Draco was petrified he had almost made an error which would have had dire consequences. The last thing he wanted to do was cause the death of his former enemy. Voldemort was gone. Draco didn't want to cause the death of anyone.

Draco gently rubbed the moistened sponges across Hermione's lips and was surprised to see her tongue flick out to capture the moisture. He was still sitting on the side of the bed when the door opened and Harry Potter entered the room.

/*/

Harry was brought up short. He never expected to find Draco Malfoy still at Hermione's side. "It's 7:30 in the evening Malfoy. Have you been here all this time? What's that you have in your hand?" Asked Harry, hurrying around to see what it was. Seeing the moistened sponges, Harry reached out and grabbed the lot. "I've been doing this for her. I'll take these."

"Well you weren't here Potter and her lips looked quite parched. I did what needed to be done."

"Well I'm here now. I'll do it. You can leave Malfoy. You have your answer. Powerful witch or not. Hermione Granger could not have left this room."

Draco thought about mentioning dark magic spells to Harry, but had been deterred by the scowl on Harry's face. Draco thought it would be more advantageous if he did a bit more research before opening his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to offer his opinion without supporting documentation to have the information tossed aside as rubbish. And probably get hexed in the bargain.

"I'll leave now Potter. I'll keep Granger's secret as well. I'm hoping you'll see your way clear to let me visit her again. Even if she doesn't know I'm here, I'd be happy to keep her company."

Harry turned on Draco with a low growl. "Why would I do that Malfoy? You have been absolved. You didn't do anything to Hermione and she did not come to you accusing you of anything. Why not just go about your business and let her …..?"

Although the healers had made it clear that Hermione's death was imminent. Harry could not bring himself to use the word die in conjunction with Hermione's name.

Not wanting to inflame Harry any further, Draco replied in an even voice. "If that's what the healers have declared, then why would it be an issue if I sit with her? You may not want to admit it or acknowledge it, but Hermione wants me to do something for her. I have to figure out what it is."

"Do you hear yourself? You do know you sound mad Malfoy. I can't deny it would be nice for Hermione to have company when I can't be here. Thank you for stepping up. The healers will be coming in at different points to affix her breathing machine. So don't be surprised."

With a panicked look on his face Draco faced Harry. "What? A breathing machine? A Muggle device?"

"Yes Malfoy. A Muggle device. It is helping to keep her alive. I neglected to mention Hermione can only breathe on her own for a certain amount of time. Therefore, the machine has to be brought in at different points during the day to assist her breathing. I'll sit with her now. You may leave."

Draco put his hand on the door handle without opening it. "Whether you believe it or not Potter. There are things in the magical world which defy explanation. Goodnight."

Draco left the room without waiting for a response.

Harry turned to Hermione. Even though she couldn't respond, he spoke to her. "Can you believe it Hermione? Draco Malfoy seems to have turned into a human being."

With unshed tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, Harry picked up one of the moistened sponges. As he reached over, several tears splashed down on his hand. The wizard who was strong enough to best Voldemort was helpless. All he could do was watch as the Gryffindor Princess lived the last few days of her life.

Then Harry rubbed another moistened sponge across the parched lips of his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Powerful Magic: Chapter 1**

"Do you hear yourself? You do know you sound mad Malfoy. I can't deny it would be nice for Hermione to have company when I can't be here. Thank you for stepping up. The healers will be coming in at different points to affix her breathing machine. So don't be surprised."

With a panicked look on his face Draco faced Harry. "What? A breathing machine? A Muggle device?"

"Yes Malfoy. A Muggle device. It is helping to keep her alive. I neglected to mention Hermione can only breathe on her own for a certain amount of time. Therefore, the machine has to be brought in at different points during the day to assist her breathing. I'll sit with her now. You may leave."

Draco put his hand on the door handle without opening it. "Whether you believe it or not Potter. There are things in the magical world which defy explanation. Goodnight."

Draco left the room without waiting for a response.

Harry turned to Hermione. Even though she couldn't respond, he spoke to her. "Can you believe it Hermione? Draco Malfoy seems to have turned into a human being."

With unshed tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, Harry picked up one of the moistened sponges. As he reached over, several tears splashed down on his hand. The wizard who was strong enough to best Voldemort was helpless. All he could do was watch as the Gryffindor Princess lived the last few days of her life.

Then Harry rubbed another moistened sponge across the parched lips of his best friend.

**/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_**The feeling of death is not as peaceful as they make it sound in movies and books. It was frightening and empty….I never want to feel it again.**_

_Shannon A. Thompson - November Snow_

**Powerful Magic: Chapter 2**

Draco was perturbed. He had been sitting in the same spot in the hidden library since returning from visiting Hermione Granger in Scotland. There was very little left in this library which once boasted over a thousand books. The entire library now consisted of about fifty books. Draco hadn't found anything.

An exasperated Draco threw a book down on the table in front of him. There was a key to all this. Draco felt it. He just didn't know what it was. He hadn't been close to Granger during the war, so there wasn't any way to pinpoint what might have happened. He had first thought Bellatrix could have done something to Hermione, but had cast that idea aside reasoning that Hermione was one witch Bellatrix would have wanted dead immediately. Nothing long and drawn out. Immediately dead.

Speaking to himself, Draco ran the things Hermione had said through his mind. _It's your fault Malfoy. You caused this. Time is running out. I need you to fix it. _

Draco knew a lot of things were his fault. But what had he done to Hermione Granger personally? He went over and over that dismal time in his life. Suddenly it had come to him. The only thing he had done that personally involved Hermione was bring Crabbe and Goyle into the Room of Requirement…..where Crabbe had unleashed Fiendfyre. They had all escaped except Crabbe. Harry Potter and friends had saved him and Goyle.

"No. that can't be it. If I owe a debt to anyone, it is to Potter not Granger. But…but. Perhaps it wasn't the Fiendfyre per se. Perhaps it was something relating to Fiendfyre."

Draco was excited. If this was the problem, he had a place to start. Feeling as though he had made some progress Draco had taken a calming breath, leaned back in his chair and dozed off.

Suddenly she was there startling him yet again. This time Draco was cognizant enough to ask a question before Hermione disappeared. "Has this to do with Fiendfyre? I don't know what I'm doing. I need your help to fix whatever it is I've done. Are you blaming me for what Crabbe did?"

"There isn't much time Malfoy. Fix it." Then she was gone.

Draco was perspiring. It didn't matter what Potter thought. Granger was trying to tell him something. How she was doing this Draco did not know, but he had to fix it. Jumping up from his chair, he began to sort through the small number of books in the library. It had taken him hours to read through the books looking for something related to Fiendfyre, without finding a thing. Draco needed to discuss this with Potter no matter how crazy it seemed. First, he would approach his father.

/*/

When Draco told Lucius he wanted to discuss something, Lucius was more than willing to accommodate his son. Right up to the point Draco mentioned Fiendfyre.

Immediately throwing up a silencing charm Lucius had turned to Draco in a fury. "Have you lost your mind Draco? Discussions of this nature if overheard could land you in Azkaban. We have been absolved of any wrongdoing. I would like to keep it that way. Running around shouting about something as deadly and dark as Fiendfyre will put us back in the sights of the Ministry. I won't hear anything about it."

Lucius turned his back to Draco, but Draco was not to be deterred. "I understand those things father. I do not plan to shout about anything. I just need you to tell me. If one is lucky enough to escape a run of Fiendfyre, could there be subsequent issues down the road?"

"I'm sure I don't know Draco," snapped Lucius coldly. "Fiendfyre is older than time and little is known about it except it is deadly. You and Goyle were extremely lucky to have escaped with your lives."

It had been Draco's turn to snap. "Goyle and I weren't the only two to escape. We wouldn't have escaped at all if not for Potter, Weasley and Granger. Something is going on with Granger. It is my belief it has something to do with that incident. I want to know about Fiendfyre."

"Something like what Draco? Something important enough for you to put yourself in a position of being accused of delving into dark magic? I think not."

"You are my father and I respect you. But please do not stand there implying I'm idiotic enough to put myself in that position. I need information about Fiendfyre, and I need it now. I am asking for your help."

Of course Lucius was going to help. This was his only son. Contrary to how he had spoken to Draco, Lucius knew his son was not a fool.

"After the war, the Ministry confiscated everything in Malfoy Manor they thought had any connection to dark matter. However, they neglected to find the items in my hidden panels. There are many obscure publications which remain in our possession. Perhaps there is something about Fiendfyre among them. You may search through the material Draco. Remove none from the small library. You will only do your research behind locked doors. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear father. I'd like to start straightaway."

Lucius turned to leave the room calling back over his shoulder. "Follow me Draco."

Draco hurried after his father thinking only that time was running out. Running out on what. He did not know.

/*/

Back in the small library with the thirty or so ancient books. Draco read feverishly through one tome at a time not wanting to miss anything. By the fifth book, Draco was convinced it would take him ages to find anything even if it was there.

Then Draco had an epiphany.

Raising his voice slightly, Draco called for the Head House Elf who appeared before him several seconds later.

"Yes Master Draco sir. What you be needing?"

Sweeping his hand over the group of books, Draco explained what he needed cautioning the elf that his request would remain between the two of them, or there would be penalties.

The house elf simply nodded. He had been keeping Malfoy secrets for years. He knew when to remain silent.

Draco sat at the table reading while the house elf stood a short distance away going through books.

Draco was leaned back in his chair rubbing his tired eyes when the house elf appeared at his side holding out a small, gray, ancient looking book which appeared to have less than ten pages.

"I been finding what Master Draco wants," said the house elf proudly handing the book to Draco.

Draco studied the book as the house elf stood quietly waiting for further orders.

The bloody book was written in the ancient language. It had taken Draco thirty five minutes to translate the nine pages. It was exactly what he needed. Draco thanked the house elf for his assistance reminding him not to speak of the task to anyone.

Draco read back over the pages he had transcribed. Fiendfyre was one of the darkest means to trap and kill. He knew that. The Fiendfyre curse should only be attempted by the strongest of wizards. He knew that as well. He was becoming annoyed at all the extraneous information and sat at the table mumbling viciously under his breath. "Fucking nonsense. Get to the bloody point."

Then he turned to page four and there it was.

_Cause_

_There have been cases of wizards escaping a run of the cursed fire. Many of those wizards suffered little to no complications. However, there were those who did suffer as a result of coming in contact with the Fiendfyre smoke. It was recently learned through study that those who did suffer complications had some sort of opening on their body such as a sore, cut or abrasion which allowed the smoke to enter the body and settle in the chest._

_Elijah Watkins, 4/2/1422_

_End of page _

Draco turned the page in a panic looking for additional information. Page 5 was nothing more than illustrations. Draco turned to page six and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Known Relief_

_The only known relief for a case of Fiendfyre Smoke is thought to be a compress to the chest of the victim. This relief will prolong life, but usually in a very unsatisfactory manner. The problem was proven to be the composition of the smoke once it came in contact with the lungs. At that time it forms a thin barrier of sorts which over time thickens ultimately killing the wizard. Although there have been studies into this rare malady, to date no solution has been discovered._

_Elijah Watkins 4/2/1422_

_End of page_

Draco slammed the page back down on the desk. "No fucking solution? No fucking solution? Why the fuck even bother printing this shit? Hermione Granger could possibly be wasting away due to this Fiendfyre Smoke Curse and there is no bloody solution."

Draco summoned a bottle of brandy and a glass. Leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, Draco savored the smooth taste of brandy and let his mind wander. Suddenly he sat up straight and drank the remaining brandy down in one. This information had come literally from the Middle Ages. He should be looking to the present for a solution. Healing had come a long way from then to now.

Then he had it. Draco knew exactly what needed to be done. All he had to do now was convince…. Fuck convince. Right now he had to set it up. Tucking the pages he had translated into his pocket, Draco used his wand to put the books into a pile and carried them back to where they were normally stored. After that, he secured a round trip portkey to Thailand.

/*/

Draco had left London at approximately 2:50 am and landed in Thailand around 9:00 am which was perfect. It had taken him a bit of time, but Draco managed to change Galleons to Pounds then to THB. He wanted to be prepared. Then he began his mission. Working straight out, he had everything in order by 5:00 pm Thailand time, 11:00 am London time. Draco was knackered, but he didn't slow down. He now had to convince Harry Potter of what needed to be done.

/*/

When Draco landed in London around noon, he quickly apparated to the Manor where he showered, changed his clothes and sent an Owl asking Harry to meet him at the lab in Scotland.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was sitting beside Hermione rubbing a moistened sponge across her lips.

Harry appeared in short order questioning why Draco was summoning him.

Draco stood. "I believe I know what's wrong."

"What's wrong with what Malfoy?" Harry snapped running his hand through his disheveled hair. "I'm busy. I don't have time for any games."

"This is not a game. If you will put your fucking attitude aside, I'll explain."

"You're right Malfoy. You've done nothing. It's just been an all around bitch of a morning. Explain yourself." Harry said falling into a chair. "I'm listening."

Draco started off slowly so as not to drive Harry into another tirade. "After I left here, I did a bit of research on Hermione's condition. During the research I came across…." Draco explained what he had found and what he believed.

Harry was torn yet had immediately taken an Auror's stance. "Are you standing there telling me you still have access to dark matter? Do you want me to arrest your arse and throw you in Azkaban?"

Draco didn't blink and only slightly raised his voice. "Arrest me later Potter. Right now, I'm telling you how we can save Hermione. You'd better listen because I won't stand here begging you to save your best friend's life. Hermione wants me to do something for her. This is it. She wants me to save her life. If you won't help me, I'll do it myself."

Harry pulled his wand on Draco and stood there glaring at him. "Fuck you Malfoy. You aren't in any position to raise your voice to me."

Draco was standing with his back to Hermione's bed. Harry was facing it head on when he looked as though he'd literally seen a ghost.

Draco whipped around to see two things. He saw the small figure lying stock still in the bed. Standing by the bed, he also saw a perfectly fit Hermione Granger looking straight at Harry. "He can fix it Harry. Help him or leave him alone."

As soon as Hermione had spoken her piece, she disappeared.

Harry was in shock. He stood there with his mouth moving with nothing coming out. "I saw her." He stammered to Draco. "Hermione's lying there dying, but I saw her standing there in full health speaking to me. Am I hallucinating? Have I gone mad?"

"If you have, then so have I. I hope now that you've seen her for yourself you will get off your arse and help me get this done. It's not one hundred per cent guaranteed, but it's all we've got. I have everything ready on my end. They are waiting for us. All we need to do is get Hermione to Thailand. If you will address the situation with the healers, I'll prepare her for the journey."

Harry was moving by rote. He had seen Hermione standing before him, but the information was having a hard time settling into his brain. "Thailand?" Harry gasped. "She'll never make it."

"Remain positive Potter. Hermione will make it. She's been through worse than a portkey trip to Thailand. We can cast a Stasis Charm which will keep her immobile. Come on Potter. Snap out of it. There are healers on stand by."

"Alright Malfoy. Alright. Get her ready. I will not tell the healers we are taking her to Thailand. I'll inform them that you and I want to spend time with Hermione in a more personal setting. I'll remind them that the move can't hurt her and might do some good."

Draco didn't want to wait any longer. He had cast the Stasis Charm before Harry left the room. "Meet me at the Portkey Office. Hurry or we'll leave for Thailand without you."

Harry started to growl an answer, but the room was empty. Draco and Hermione were gone.

Harry signed a release taking responsibility for Hermione's health which stipulated he would have her back to the lab in forty eight hours.

"My excuse sounds better than we're taking her to Thailand." Harry mumbled to himself. "And what in bloody hell is a Stasis Charm?"

/*/

Malfoy galleons had afforded Draco and Hermione a private area away from prying eyes until they were ready to catch the portkey. As soon as Harry appeared, Draco immediately stepped out carrying his small bundle. They went directly to the waiting portkeys.

/*/

Draco removed the Stasis Charm as soon as his feet hit the ground in Thailand. The Thai Medi-Wizards were waiting at the Thailand Portkey Office to take Hermione directly to the private medical facility where the procedure would be performed.

Harry nearly lost control when the Medi-Wizards whisked Hermione away with little more than nods in his and Draco's direction.

Realizing that the abrupt removal of Hermione from their care was about to drive Harry spare, Draco caught him by the arm Apparating them to the facility before Harry had the chance to draw his wand and kill him.

Much like Draco the previous day, Harry hit the ground gagging. He hated Side Along Apparition. "Do that again Malfoy and I'll hex your legs from under you."

It had been Draco's turn to smirk. "That bad is it Potter?" was all Draco asked.

/*/

They were in a foreign country. Harry had been afraid the _facility_ would be some run down place reeking of rotting vegetables or something. He had thanked Merlin when he and Draco walked into a modern, well lit, immaculate building.

When they approached the Reception Desk, an English speaking Healer's Assistant advised Harry and Draco that Hermione was being prepped and the procedure was set to begin momentarily. Both Harry and Draco thanked the assistant as he led them to an immaculate waiting room.

Although he didn't quite believe what he had seen back in Scotland, Harry now believed there was more at work than met the eye. He asked Draco to explain everything from the first time Hermione appeared in front of him and why they had ended up in Thailand.

Draco revealed the entire story including the fact they were in Thailand because of the Thai's prowess with certain procedures. He had read about the cutting edge procedures being performed daily on lung patients. It was also a country where a person could secure anything that was needed for the right price. Thai healers were far ahead of other countries, including the UK, where healers could only work within certain parameters. The Thai healers weren't encumbered by the same boundaries. They could perform operations British healers knew nothing about.

Harry sat silent after Draco finished the story.

A completely knackered Draco closed his eyes hoping Merlin saw fit to bring Granger through the procedure and had only opened his eyes when he realized Harry was speaking to him.

"You've done all this when you didn't have to Malfoy. You could have ignored everything."

Draco smiled as he turned to look at a solemn Harry. "No I couldn't have ignored everything. I'm very sure Granger would have haunted me until the day I died if I hadn't followed up on her instructions. Not that much has changed since Hogwarts." He jokingly remarked.

Harry let a small smile cross his face as he nodded his head in agreement. "I think you bloody well may be right about that Malfoy."

/*/

When the fourth hour passed without word from anyone, the two wizards became a bit agitated. To get Harry's mind off what was going on, Draco invited him out for food. "We can't do much here. How about we go get some Kuai-taio rat na for dinner?"

"Thanks but no thanks Malfoy. I've sworn off rats as a dinner item."

Draco laughed so hard the Receptionist Wizard came to the door to shush him. "Honestly Potter, you'll have to get out of Britain more often. Kuai-taio rat na is simply noodles in gravy," Draco remarked still chuckling softly.

"Then why didn't you just say noodles and gravy?" A solid red blush covered Harry's face. "I could use some food."

Draco checked with the Receptionist Wizard who had shushed him and was told the dining area was on floor two.

Harry and Draco spent a leisurely hour eating noodles with gravy which contained meat of their choice. They washed their meal down two American Cokes. Harry had smiled to himself about drinking Coke in Thailand. Malfoy was right. He did need to get out of Britain more often.

/*/

There was a wizard with an inscrutable face waiting for them when they arrived back to the waiting area. Neither Harry nor Draco could discern whether or not the procedure had been a success.

They had received their answer in short order.

/*/

The procedure had gone extremely well considering the patient had been so close to death. The wizard had then told them Hermione had a brand new set of lungs which would hold her for the next ninety years or more.

"Lungs?" Harry questioned. "You gave her new lungs?"

The puzzled wizard glanced from Harry to Draco before answering Harry's question. "She would not have survived without them. Her lungs were very nearly eaten up by some malignant substance which we plan to study in depth.

Harry was astounded. Healers had removed Hermione's old lungs and given her a whole, new set.

The wizard continued his explanation. "Miss Granger is resting quietly. There are areas for family to reside overnight if you care to use them. The Healer Specialist will also speak with you. If you care to look in on her, you may. Even though we are a magical facility, this was a Muggle procedure. We need to proceed accordingly. Please cover yourselves with a hospital gown, cap, gloves and mask. Miss Granger made it through a grueling procedure. We wouldn't want something as small as a germ to be her downfall. Follow me please."

After suiting up, Harry and Draco stepped into an airy room with just the one bed. Harry let out an involuntary gasp as he gazed upon the slightly pink face of his best friend. Hermione hadn't had any color in her face for months. Harry watched as her chest moved up and down in a completely normal manner.

An emotional Harry kept his back to Draco as he stammered out another thank you to his former nemesis.

Draco ignored the emotion he heard in Harry's voice. "Granger seems to be on the mend. I would imagine as soon as she can sit and take a meal you will be allowed to take her home. I'll leave you to it. I want to get back to London. Good luck to you both."

Draco made to leave the room, but Harry stopped him. "You've done all this and you're just going to walk away before she wakes up?"

"I actually want to get back home to enjoy a few days of freedom before you come drag my arse to Azkaban."

Harry colored up a bit before offering a biting retort. "You'd deserve it Malfoy." Then Harry had softened his tone. "Seeing how you've managed to save my best friend, I'll forget that entire conversation if you promise to lock those books away so no one knows they exist. Fair?"

"More than fair Potter. I appreciate it. Perhaps I'll see you around London. Good luck to Granger."

Then Draco was gone.

/*/

Harry sat in a chair beside Hermione's bed marveling at the state of his friend, all Malfoy had done and what he had seen at the medical lab in Scotland. He wanted to reach out to touch Hermione, but strict orders forbade him doing so.

Harry knew he would have quite a bit of explaining to do to the Head Managing Healer at the lab in Scotland, but would worry about that when the time came. The only time Harry left the room was to send a few owls. That had been it. For now, he was content Hermione had color in her face and was breathing on her own. Everything else could wait.

/*/

The Specialist Healer who had performed the procedure stopped by to discuss Hermione's prognosis. He informed Harry she would probably wake later that evening and be able to take soup and juices as early as the next morning.

Before leaving the room, the healer inquired after Draco whom he wanted to thank for considering his facility and allowing him access to one of the more interesting cases to cross his desk in a very long time.

Harry told the healer Draco had to get back to London, but he would pass on the healer's thanks.

After the healer left, Harry left the room to find a men's room. He wasn't sure if he should use the loo attached to Hermione's room. To be safe rather than sorry, he didn't.

After suiting back up in a fresh set of anti-bacterial clothing and gloves, Harry went back to sit with Hermione.

/*/

A few weeks after Hermione's operation, Draco received an owl from Harry giving him instructions and inviting him to stop by for a few drinks.

Lucius raised an eyebrow when Draco showed him the Owl. "Although Harry Potter has been proven to be fair and forthright. An invitation to his home might not be what it seems. Proceed with caution."

"If Potter wanted to hurt me, he's had plenty of chances father. I helped him with a small bit of business several weeks ago. I believe this might be his way of thanking me. I will be fine."

At 7:00 pm that evening, Draco presented himself at Harry's address carrying an expensive bottle of brandy as a gift. When the door opened, a small bundle of energy rushed at Draco, wrapped it's arms around his neck all the while squealing in his ear.

The bundle of energy had rushed at Draco so fast his father's words came rushing back. _All may not be as it seems. Proceed with caution. _

Draco tried to step back but found himself caught in a very tight hold. After several seconds, the hold was released and he looked down to see a beaming Hermione Granger gazing up at him.

"Merlin Hermione!" said Harry who came walking down the hall. "Give the man a break. By the petrified look on his face, he's probably thinking I've invited him to an ambush."

Reaching out to shake his hand, Harry invited Draco to come through to the living room.

Draco followed meekly behind Harry as a grinning Hermione brought up the rear.

/*/

Hermione could barely contain herself as she sat across from Draco. She managed to keep her composure long enough to invite Draco to have some of the food laid out on the large living room table.

Draco thanked Hermione as he reached for what appeared to be a sliced chicken sandwich.

Harry poured brandy for himself and Draco and a white wine for Hermione.

"Today is the first day I can officially have spirits pass through my lips. I am chuffed." Hermione said in a sing song voice. "Actually, I'm chuffed to be alive. I owe you everything Draco. Harry has told me all you went through to save me." Hermione stopped talking to look down in her lap as she softly quantified something. "I hope I'm not overstepping by calling you Draco. You saved my life. I should be allowed."

Draco glanced at Hermione hardly able to believe she would even bother about his feelings. "Draco is fine if I may call you Hermione. Granger is so outdated. You do not owe me anything. As I've told Potter. If I hadn't acted on your instructions, I feared you would haunt me until the day I died."

Harry smiled as Hermione laughed out loud at Draco's comment.

While the two friends shared their amusement, Draco watched Hermione from beneath his eyelashes. The witch sitting before him was such a change from the pale, dying woman he'd carried to Thailand. Looking at her through the eyes of now, Draco realized Hermione had grown into an extremely lovely witch.

Draco didn't know if it was proper or not, but he badly wanted to ask Hermione how she had been able to contact him. So he had.

Hermione had spun an interesting tale.

/*/

It all boiled down to the fact that as her body began to give out, her mind grew stronger and more active.

During the part where Hermione admitted she had researched her own problem and had it down to Bellatrix poisoning her or their trip through Fiendfyre, Harry pinched her quite hard on the arm.

"Sorry Harry." She said, putting an arm around Harry's neck giving him a peck on the cheek. "You know me Harry. I was a top Auror running missions, catching bad guys thinking myself invincible and powerful as all hell. When I started getting sick, I wouldn't admit what was right in front of me. I had a problem I didn't know how to fix. Like everything else in my life, I thought I could fix it by myself. We all know how that turned out. I'm not sure how it worked, but on several occasions as I lay unable to move and barely breathe, I felt my mind cry out for help. I could feel a part of me pull away from my body. Honestly, I was so cold. I wasn't sure if any of it was real and I didn't have the means to ask. Why you Draco? I'm not sure about that either. It might all boil down to me blaming you for all things big or small. I felt you were the one who needed to set things right. At the last, I was cold beyond belief. I didn't know if I had died and been put in my grave."

For a moment, an awkward silence enveloped the room until Draco spoke up. "You have every right to blame me for things big and small. I offer my most abject apology for those times. As much as it scared the shit out of me, I am thrilled you found me. It was an honor to be able to assist you." When he finished apologizing, Draco raised his glass to Hermione. "To powerful magic and the witch behind it. Cheers."

"Cheers," shouted Hermione and Harry in unison.

They chatted for several more hours during which Draco reminded Harry about the look on his face when Hermione appeared telling him to shove off.

Harry turned a lovely shade of red as Hermione gave him a poke in the ribs. "You never told me that Harry. I must have scared you half to death."

Harry nodded. "I only know Draco wasn't the only nutter in the room."

Draco smiled at Harry's comment.

As the three continued to chat, Draco was casting surreptitious glances at the witch who had been on the verge of death several weeks ago. There was something about this vibrant witch that captured his attention.

/*/

That meeting happened almost three months ago. Things slowly got back to normal. Hermione went back to work as though nothing had happened. She acted as though being almost dead was just a small blip on her life map.

One thing was certain. Draco had gone up a few notches in the eyes of Harry's team after they heard the story. Kingsley Shacklebolt had Draco in to the Ministry to congratulate him on a job well done as well. The Minister was also curious as to how Draco had discovered what needed to be done to save Hermione.

Draco did not mention anything about Dark Magic. He simply told the Minister he had been living in Thailand and had read about how people with severe lung conditions were being cured. The Minister had been impressed and had gone as far as to send Draco a commendation with a copy to Lucius. Lucius hadn't stopped smiling for days.

/*/

In the months following their initial meeting, Draco was invited back to the house he originally thought to be Harry's. He found out later the house belonged to Hermione.

The two former enemies talked, rehashed, shared and laughed.

Sometimes Harry joined them. Sometimes he didn't.

On June 5th, Hermione and Draco passed a milestone when she presented him with a handsome tie as a birthday present. Draco happily accepted the tie and with a certain amount of trepidation had fixed his eyes on Hermione's lips asking for permission to kiss her.

Hermione's answer had been yes. She and Draco shared a slightly awkward but extremely passionate kiss which had left them both breathless. For several long seconds after the kiss, neither knew what to do next. They settled on having a drink.

Neither Hermione nor Draco knew where their kiss would lead, but they had forever to decide.

/***/

_Hermione and Draco have reached the end of this part of their amazing story. They wonder what will come next. Had they asked me, I could have told them their initial kiss heralded the beginnings of Dramione. But things being what they are, I'm fairly certain Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger found out for themselves. In very short order._

The End.

_See you next story._


End file.
